


Do Cyborgs Dream of Normal Lives?

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: When Eighteen reveals her desire for a normal life, Krillin reveals that he wants to share it with her.





	Do Cyborgs Dream of Normal Lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

Standing along the seashore, she pondered, “Sometimes I think, wouldn’t it be great if I could have a normal life?”

Beside her, Krillin laughed. “What’s normal?”

Eighteen’s face twisted in anger, and he knew he’d said the wrong thing. He apologized reflexively and asked her to clarify what  _she_ meant by normal.

She shrugged. “Husband, kids, house, a job or maybe stay at home.”

His heart constricted at her mention of a husband, and he tried to keep his voice steady while assuring her, “You can have all that.”

“Yeah, right. Who would want to be with me?”

“Who wouldn’t? Any man would be lucky to have you. You’re smart, witty, beautiful.”

“Who would want me, knowing  _what_  I am? Admit it. Even you’re bothered that I’m a cyborg.”

Krillin looked horrified. “What gave you that idea?”

Eighteen sighed. “Your wish. You asked the dragon to make me and Seventeen human. You only settled for removing the bombs when he couldn’t grant the first one.”

“I made that wish so you and your brother could live peacefully. But I was wrong. You don’t have to change who you are to do that. You just need to make the right choices, and you both have.”

“Fine, you don’t mind that I’m abnormal, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m—why are you frowning?”

Krillin swallowed hard. “Because what I’m about to say will probably drive you from the island.”

“Like having me here, do you?” She grinned, at last allowing a little levity into her speech. But now Krillin looked deadly serious. “What is it?”

“Those things I told you—they’re how I see you.”

Her heart sped up. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Because it’s taking everything I have just to say this. I’d lose courage if I looked at you. But you should know that there’s one man who wants you already—me.”

“Krillin?”

“Now, I know that I’m not on the top of anyone’s list of potential suitors, and I don’t want to make things awkward between us. Let’s forget this conversation ever happened. We’ll go on with our friendship until you meet a guy who will sweep you off your feet and give you the life you deserve.”

“That’s what you truly want?” Her voice grew husky, disguising some emotion he couldn’t identify. He prayed he hadn’t driven her out of his life. Not yet.

“I think it’s for the best.”

Eighteen stood directly in front of him and…flicked him in the forehead.

“OW! What are you—?”

“Idiot! A guy confesses to me, and I’m supposed to forget that. What kind of cold-hearted bitch do you take me for?”

“I never called you that!”

She paced around him in circles, and he had to turn to keep up with her.

“A cute guy whose friendship I treasure says he wants to be with me, and I’m supposed to pretend he never spoke up.”

“Did you say cute?”

“I’m supposed to torture my dear friend by letting him see me every day,  _pine for me_  every day, and never give him a chance?”

“I guess that’s—”

“For pity’s sake, I’ve got to give that guy  _at least_  a single date, right? If not, he’ll turn to despair.” She had turned away to hide her smile, but she wheeled about to face him dramatically. “Krillin, you can’t expect me to carry that on my conscience.”

“I…am not going to lie to you. I’m a little confused.”

“Then let me spell it out for you.” She leaned in and kissed the spot she had flicked moments earlier. “Pick me up at eight. And wear something pretty.”

A silly smile covered his face as her words finally sunk in. “All right.”

“Krillin,” she cooed, leaning close.

“Yeah, Eighteen?” He leaned close, too.

“It’s five o’clock already. You’ve got reservations to make. Go.”

As he hurried inside, she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Better make it two dates just to be safe.

It may not be a normal life, but she couldn’t wait to see where it took her next.


End file.
